In a time of strife
by SesshGurl
Summary: Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha All in battle. Kagome with nothing to her name, The well is gone, and she's ready to finish what she started. But when the battle is over will she take the offer to stay with another when her former protecter left?
1. Chapter 1

Well I moved SO I ended writing my old story "Aint that a bitch" sorry bout that. BUT I just got a new idea so here it is. Ideas are welcome. Correction may be needed and I know this so please point them out. If it's just grammar issues…spare me. I'm trying to figure out some pairings to so….help me out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Duh

The battle was in full swing. Sango fending off Kagura , Miroku and the Saimyosho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to kill Naraku. It was always the same. Always. Me with my Bow and arrows. Dammit. It was _**always**_ the same. There was never enough power to kill this bastard. Never enough will. Never enough heart. Where is that Porcelain doll that calls me her reincarnation? She's always here. To distract Inuyasha, to get one of us seriously injured. Shit, my leg is still bleeding. My shirt wasn't enough to staunch the blood flow, Damn Kagura and her "dance of blades". I hear Inuyasha scream out my name from a distance and then, this sharp pain from my back all the way through to my stomach, I look down to see the sharp edge of an arrow tainted with darkness and painted in my blood. There she is. The Doll is here. I can tell by the tip of her arrow Lodged through my back. I let out a humorless laugh, and struggle to turn and look her in the face. Out of all this strife and turmoil. This is it? This is what I get for what I've been through? Huh, isn't it funny. Well I guess it really isn't. Hey… when did I hit the ground? I'm on my knees now. Inuyasha is still looking at me in absolute horror. Sesshomaru well, he's just staring. I thought I saw something behind that stony gaze of his, but then again maybe I'm delusional, there _is_ an arrow in my stomach. Blackness seeps into my gaze and I see Inuyasha run towards me. I try to scream no you idiots keep fighting! But he wouldn't listen. All this trouble and I am taken down by an arrow of some dead thing. No. I will not die this way. The light slowly starts to make its way back into my eyes, and I take hold of the arrow in my back and tug. Shit, it hurts. I tug once again and fight the urge to gag at the blood covering my hands. My own blood. Then…I hear Shippo scream. That scream Jerked so much strength from me I did nothing but grunt as I yanked the whole arrow out of my abdomen, and I started to run toward his voice, my hot blood dripping down my legs and into my brown shoes. Naraku was trying to catch Rin and Shippo stepped in the way. Figures. I see Him grab Shippo and Rin. And all my anger, my hatred all of this I didn't know I possessed rose to the surface. I'm so tired. Tired of all of this. Of all this pain and misfortune. I'm a girl from 500 years in the future, fighting some selfish dunce who turned himself demon, into a half demon no less. He wasn't even smart enough to become a full demon. How quaint. I hear both screams now.

"ENOUGH!" My voice shouts over everyone and everything. It's time to end this.

"Ku, Ku. Ku Ka-" I hold up my hand to Naraku, and I see his face contort into a frown. As if his face wasn't already in that state.

"Why?" I ask him. He seems to find humor and confusion in my question.

"What d'ya mean why-" I look at Inuyasha with my tired face and it seems to shut him up.

"Miko now is not the ti-" I drop to my knees in silent plead, and this stops his voice.

"No. It was a simple question. Why?" All battles seemed to pause as they looked at me on the ground, all my tears long gone. My hair was everywhere, my blood still pumping out of my wound. I was slowly losing the battle with my body. It seemed to pulse in time with my slowing heartbeat.

"Answer me Dammit!" I said shooting my head up to look at Naraku still holding the children. He still seemed to just look. And then he started laughing.

"Because I want to be all powerful!" He laughed.

"So that's it? This is why you killed Sango's family? This is why you put that damned black hole into Miroku's hand? THAT is why she put this hole through my stomach. That is why you have my son in your hands? That's it Naraku. Heh so that's IT!" The force of my last few words seem to shake the bare ground as energy washed through me in waves. It seemed to wash through everyone else as well. The bees dissipated as the energy got to them, Kagura and Kanna seemed to dropped to the ground. Not dead, just unconscious. Kikyo had let go of her arrow and fell to the ground as well. Inuyasha dropped to his knees. As well as Sesshomaru, and the children. Naraku was being whisked away by shots of power. Purifying him. I slowly walked towards him, unaffected by the power, I could feel all my wounds closing and healing.

"Naraku. You have done this to yourself. Killed women, children, men, and demons alike. But power was all you wanted. That was it. I'm sorry you didn't receive that." He seemed surprised at my words as he looked up at me with his beautiful red eyes.

"Red… what a peculiar color for eyes. And I must say they're magnificent." I complimented him. He looked at me again in shock.

"Why so much love for me Miko? Why do you still treat me as you do? Why not make me suffer?" He asked as he realized the purifying energy was indeed killing him, but mot painfully. Not enough to make him scream at the top of his lungs in agony. Just a warmth slowly taking him away from life.

"Not love Naraku. Just not hate. What you have done is surely unforgivable, but I do not hate you. You're just, hmm misunderstood I guess. But I am so tired. Tired of fighting you. You have absorbed Akago no?" I asked him

"Y-yes Miko I have. I have hated you for some time now. You are not as annoying as I would usually think. So forgiving. Kill me Miko." He said looking at m again with his red gaze

"You are still Onigumo. Don't forget that. You still have a heart." I said this as he faded away to the power leaving nothing left but then I saw the horrible jawbreaker looking think hit the floor. The power left the area and everyone got up to stare at me. But I was to busy looking at the rest of the shikon. I picked it up in my hand and glared at it.

"You are an awful little marble I swear." A voice laughed and giggled at my statement and a mist seemed to float out of the ball.

"Ah how right you are my child. How right you are." I looked up a smiled at the newcomer,

"Hello mother." I heard gasps all around.

"You have done well little one. How are you faring?"

"Well enough. Now what do I do with this chaotic little pearl?" I asked

"Well aren't you going to make a wish?"

"No we're all doing quite nicely as we are thank you."

"KAGOME! Give me the jewel!" Inuyasha grabbed at the thing but I only sidestepped his pitiful swipe.

"For what? Have you checked yourself yet?" I smirked at him as he finally looked down at himself. He was human, just as he said he wished to be that night I found him with Kikyo.

"Y-you turned me-"

"Human." I confirmed

"B-But how? Why?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Because I love you." I smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I turned back to my mother.

"Now can you take this awful thing away now mom?" I tossed it to her.

"I will for you. How are you demon slayer and monk."

"F-fine Midoroku-sama. But how are you Kagome-chans mother?" Miroku asked

"When I had Kagome I was being attacked by demons so I jumped into the bone eaters well to hide. The well ended up taking me to a shrine and so I left her beside the Goshibanku tree (sp?) being the only thing I saw familiar. I prayed to the gods she'd be alright. I always knew in my heart that someway she would be brought back to me."

"Alright, Alright, Alright just make that disgusting little nuisance disappear please!"

"As you wish. My daughter." She held the jewel up above her head and started to chant, and they both disappeared.

"Goodbye. Mother." I whispered and let one tear drop from my face.

I looked around. We won. We did it. Then why do I feel so empty? Oh that's right. Because in the end everyone get's happiness but you. Duh Kagome. I was shaken out of my thinking by a fur ball flying into my stomach.

"MOMMY! You did it! YOU DID IT!" Shippo yelled nuzzling into my stomach

"Yes squirt it's over." I ruffled his hair and sat him on the ground. I looked around to find Sango crying on the ground I walked over to her.

"You didn't look around either did you?" I nudged her and held up her face to mine.

"Now why would I only give Inuyasha something? I love you too." I smiled at her and kissed her fore head and then motioned my head behind me.

"Go look." I whispered. She stood and gasped at her brother standing there strong and tall.

"Kohaku?" she whispered. She reached over and touched his face, as if looking to see if he was real/ I guess she found he was since she started squeezing the living daylights out of him.

"THANK YOU KAGOME!." She ran towards me. I started to run away as I saw her arms outstretched towards me. I was to late, she was already trying to squeeze my brains out.

"S-Sango N-need air." I chocked and she dropped me and I greedily sucked in air.

"Kikyo." I finally said as I breathed in.

"There is someone here waiting for you." Out of the brush stepped a no longer dead Kikyo her skin now having color, but her eyes were still dead like mud.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha walked towards her and twirled her around. That ungrateful doll still had it out for me eh? Whatever. I looked at her and we nodded in silent agreement that this would be settled elsewhere.

"Miroku." I sung wobbling back and forth in my spot in the ground.

"Your hand." I giggled excitedly Miroku and I had grown much closer during our travels. Not as lovers but he was my older brother, who protected me and cared for me and I in turn would do the same. He was still annoying though and gave me an awful but befitting nickname.

"Kagome you, you gave me back my hand?" he looked at me eyes watering

"Well technically Naraku did but OK!" I agreed

"Well Mouth I think I'll have to repay you for that." He said coming towards me, and evil gleam in his eye. Oh and mouth…that's the nickname I got. I guess it fits me yelling at Inuyasha all the time.

"N-no Roku that's not repaying me." I backed away as he launched over me and started tickling me

"N-no R-Roku stop it hahaha STOP!" I yelled and finally jumped on his back.

"Now Roku-nee-san that wasn't very nice." He stood and finally had me on his shoulders.

"Well gome who said I was being nice?" I giggled and finally looked over at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." I called out to him. He turned and looked at me in disbelief.

"You did this." He pointed at Rin, she had white hair and a blue crescent moon on her forehead and she had yet to open her eyes from unconsciousness but he was sure to find to golden sun staring happily back at him. I nodded

"She is of your blood now. Your daughter. A demon. I figured now that Naraku has passed. People in you castle would start to focus more on getting rid of her since Naraku is gone, and she's human, I love that little girl and if they were to even think of harming her I would have to do something that even Naraku would find cruel." I felt Miroku shiver at the sound of my voice.

"I am in your debt Miko." He didn't sound upset. More like calm. The fact that she wouldn't be attacked anymore would've set me at peace as well.

"OH and don't forget your arm." I pointed to the new appendage and he looked down and his eyes widened.

"Hey Kagura, Kanna watcha waiting for?" I smiled

"Kagome? Y-you gave us our own hearts?" She felt her chest and kanna's too. Kanna dropped her mirror, startling everyone else.

"S-sister." She looked to Kanna and hugged her. Aw happy ending.

"OK if everyone is set I'll be in my way." I said getting of Miroku's shoulders. I felt Miroku grab my wrist and I turned to him.

"Where will you go?" He asked in a hurt voice. I pushed back a strand of hair from his face. He had long since grown it out it now licked at his shoulders.

"Where the wind takes me." I answered

"Be safe. If you're ever in trouble come for me ok squirt? Don't make me have to slit some throats to find you." He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my head into his chest as I started to cry. Ok so he's a dad slash brother to me. Mostly brother.

"I'm alright I'm a big girl." I whispered "Aishiteru Big brother. I'll miss you." My tears soaked through his robe by now.

"Aishiteru Little sister. I'll miss you so much." He was crying into my hair I stepped back and wiped my tears. I looked at Sango and she stepped towards me I stepped back and shook my head at her. It was hard enough to leave Miroku, Sango would kill all thoughts of leaving. She nodded but mouthed "Aishiteru" to me. I mouthed it back and chocked back my tears. Shippo looked to me and he walked towards me and looked me in the eye.

"You will not leave me here will you?" He whispered

"It is your choice whether you choose to stay or come with me." I answered and let go of a breath as I saw him jump towards me.

"With you…always." He whispered I was overjoyed before I thought. I can't take care of him for long. He's demon I'm human eventually he will need training. And then I thought. Mother. Just as this happened I felt the wind around me shift. And a finally whisper. As you wish, my child. My body felt as if it were on fire and then it dulled. I heard my name being called multiple times and then nothing.

MKKK so WHAT do you think of THAT. To much drama, too much fluffy. I thought it was alright. Not my best but not my worst either. Oh and I like Naraku that why I didn't like, make her like kill him ruthlessly or anything. And seriously why would you want ANYONE to die like that? Um I do have a bad knack of run-on sentences and punctuation so bare with me. I'm pretty good with spelling but I type fast so some things may be like "What?" But yea…I get distracted with reading stories instead of putting them up so please don't expect them to be up back to back everyday because I still have school….and BTW it SUCKS to be the new kid…especially the new black girl in a GHETTO FABULOUS school and they're looking at me and asking "why do you talk like dat?" like they REALLY do say DAT instead of THAT I'm like talk like WHAT? Like I'm and educated person? Oh I'm sorry for speaking like I have home training. Lol I'm Babbling out my feelings again WHOOPS! My bad. OH review, review, review PLS~thanks so much

**Bryana**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! I decided to put this chapter up since school will be preventing me to write all this week. Depending on if my algebra teacher will be nice to me. She usually is pissed at the boys. But says she NEEDS to be fair and blame everyone….HOW IS THAT FAIR! And lmao to this one comment I got:

please tell me Midoriko turned Kagome into a full-blooded Inu youkai/Miko so

when she wakes she won't have to give up Shippo & since this is Sessh/Kagome

pairing please tell me he decides he loves her & wants her to be his mate

Answer: well all of that will happen except her turning full Inu-youkai I gave it just a little twist very impressive for you to decipher that though. Lol it wasn't really hard but still.

Anyway….I don't own Inuyasha

I Woke up to see a ceiling. What the hell?

"Ah I see ye have awakened child." I looked at Kaede and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I sat up but quickly regretted it as a wave of nausea hit me all at once. I felt like my nose was on fire. I could smell EVERYTHING.

"Kaede what happened?"

"Ye….Ye are demon child." I tilted my head to the side and thought. How could I be demon? Inuyasha was human and Sesshomaru…..

"Did Sesshomaru do this to me?" I asked heatedly ready to go pound that stick out of his ass.

"Nay child. Ye are not Inu demon." She shook her head

"Then what?" I asked

"Ye are kistune." She smiled "and might I say ye ears are adorable."

I felt over my head and found ears. They were longer instead of short and stubby like inuyasha's were. I felt over my hair and found that it was bright red at the tips. I reached in my bag for my hand mirror almost to scared to flip it around to see my reflection. I flipped it over slowly and gasped at what I saw. My eyes were and odd teal color but they were more…cat like. I opened my mouth wide and found two fangs where my dulled canines use to be. I rose the mirror to a different angle and saw that my ears were dark black with bright red at the tips. But the funniest thing was, they still had my little hoop earrings in them. Cool.

"How did this happen to ye?" I thought for a minute and backtracked.. after I saw Shippo I….

"I asked my mother for it." I answered smiling

"I thought I wouldn't be able to take care of Shippo and asked her to provide him with someone that could take care of him like a real demon of his kind. Hmm she so literal when it comes to asking for something." Just then Shippo came bounding through the door way

"Hey Kaede is mommy alri- Mommy?" he looked at me puzzled then looked up to my ears he walked up slowly and grabbed my face in his tiny hands

"Mommy of mine….Why are you kistune?" he asked cutely and I couldn't help but giggle at his serious tone.

"So I can take care of my baby." I scooped him up in my arms and hugged him.

"Really! Well you look really pretty. Wait till Sesshomaru and Rin see." He giggled at me.

"Sesshomaru and Rin are still here?" He nodded and tugged at my hand

"Lets go show them. But first." He grabbed at my hair and pulled it into twin ponytails. "there that's so much better. Your hair was going to be annoying to the both of us out over your ears like that." I nodded in agreement and walked outside the hut. Gasps were heard all around. I wonder how many times they're going to do that?

"Damn Kagome. You make demonesses look like crap." Miroku said. A blush took over my whole face

"Miroku since when do you curse?" Sango asked

"Since Kagome." He jabbed his finger towards me

"HEY! I did not make you curse!" I argued but I wasn't heard as Sango knocked him over the head.

"Anyway…what do you guys think?" I twirled around in a circle and felt something brush past my leg I look down to see a huge black tail much like Shippo's.

"AW I've got a tail." I said hugging it then I heard someone clear his or her throat

"Oh hello Sesshomaru-sama what do you think?" his eyes widened at my question but I still wanted to here an answer

"This Sesshomaru think you look….acceptable." Acceptable? Oh that's it? Well that's awesome for a girls self esteem.

"Thanks." I drawled sarcastically

-Sesshomaru POV-

Kagome stepped out of the elder miko's hut and the sight was…breathtaking she was so beautiful standing still a couple inches shorter than me with her hair in twin ponytails at the base of her skull. Her hair was black and ran to a piercing red color. And so did those cute ears. Wait. Cute? Did this Sesshomaru say cute? Dammit Rin. I heard her ask me a question and my tongue almost lolled out of my mouth weren't it for my lack of control. Who knew fangs could be so sexy? I think she just asked me how she looked. Sexy, Edible, Hot, Beautiful. But instead I say this

"This Sesshomaru think you look acceptable." I'm fighting the urge to claw my tongue out for my lack of charm. What a turn of events. I've always known I had feeling for the Miko but now she's demon. I can do this. So long have I kept my distance because she was human. You'd think she'd take a hint. All those times I could've killed her in cold blood but instead left her there. Then again who would be so foolish as to look or even THINK about love when they are close to being killed? But then again the Miko would. It's seems from the smell of her emotions she thinks of many things while in battle. I am interrupted with my thought again as I hear her sarcastically call

"Thanks." I'm thinking she wasn't to impressed with my terminology.

-End Sesshomaru POV-

-Back to Kagome POV-

"Well I guess I'll have to change my clothes then…" I was so glad that before the well had closed up on me that I brought this huge suitcase full of clothes. I went behind the bushes to go change. Wait…where's Inuyasha and Kikyo? Oh well never mind. I heard the bushes move and finally a giant boar youkai jumped out of the brush. Really? As soon as I' m in my bra and underwear this joker decides to pop out? Are you freaking kidding me! I guess I followed my instinct because back flipped over it and landed on its back.

'Great now the things going to run me right back to…' I didn't have much time to finish my thought because here I was in the middle of camp on a now dead youkai -courtesy of Sesshomaru- in my undies. How awesome. I saw Sesshomaru stare hard at me.

"oh so now the ice pop is a hentai? Figures." I whispered

"Um Kagome I'm not being a perv but you-" I held my hand up to stop Miroku he didn't look at me like that anymore if anything he was probably kind of pissed that Sesshomaru was.

-Sesshomaru POV-

I sense a lesser demon coming this way quickly, also carrying the spicy cinnamon scent of the Miko. I raised my claws and they turned green. They demon slayer and the monk jump up a few seconds later, probably just now feeling the aura. 3….2….1 the boar demon smashed through the rush and came right at my person. So naturally I cut it down. I looked up from my position and I swear I could feel my nose bleeding. There is the Miko in strange revealing garments holding her bust and a black cloth with two strings at the sides concealing her..ehem…innocence. She is truly testing my will power. I hear her mumble something about me being a hentai and fight to not let a goofy smile on my face. Damn straight I'm a hentai, wait! I am Sesshomaru since WHEN am I a hentai

'**Since Kagome was sexy.' My beast answered**

'Excuse me but I don't remember asking you'

'**Whatever'**

-Kagome POV-

MMK I am now fully dressed. Black shirt, baggy jeans, Blue Nike shocks (love those shoes for running) and my bag is all packed. I guess im….ready to leave.

Walking back to camp is short I look at Sango and she nods I raise my head back in acknowledgement.

"Alright you all I think I shall take my leave."

"C'mon Shippo." I opened my arms as he came bounding out of the hut.

"Bye Sango, Bye Miroku." He waved energetically.

"B-bye Shippo…W-we'll miss you." Sango said chocking back tears of her own and I looked at Shippo and nodded my head towards her, he slowly left to go console her.

I turned around and was knocked down by a small body.

"Will Rin see Kagome-Chan again?"

"Hai cutie you will see me again." I lifted her up and kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. I looked up to find Sesshomaru ONCE AGAIN staring at me. I lifted my head in acknowledgement, but I couldn't hold up the charade I wasn't going to miss him to so throwing all caution to the wind I ran straight up to him –careful of the spikes- and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran like hell into the forest.

-Sesshomaru POV-

Kagome once again stepped out from the trees and she wore a black shirt and strange dark blue hakamas and odd things on her feet. I started to ponder what they were, I even thought of asking but before I could banish the thought I heard her speak to the demon slayer. Then she turned her head towards the kistune and opened her arms as he came running into them right between her breasts. How I wish I was in that position. No, No not yet NO hentai Inu-Taiyoukai. Rin left my side and ran up to the Miko, jumped, and knocked her to the ground with the kistune.

"Will Rin see Kagome-Chan again." Rin is an absolute GENIUS that should get him and her more time together. Alone.

Hai cutie you'll see me again." She picked Rin up and kissed her forehead, and ruffled her hair. She looked to me and lifted her head in a silent goodbye. But suddenly she ran towards me I didn't have time to think as she avoided the spikes from my armor and wrapped her arms around my waist. Before I could wrap my arms around her she rose slightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she picked the kistune up an sprinted into the forest. Humph she must think I was going to kill her. Oh Miko I'd love to do everything but kill you. I walked into the forest. It's about time I invited the Miko to this ones castle.


End file.
